The real reason for the letter
by flashpointrules
Summary: What if Kim never meet a new guy, but Tommy still got the letter. What really happened in Florida for Tommy to receive that letter? Tell me what you want to happen in the story and I will try to make it happen.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

_No, No this can't be happening to me, but the proof is right here in my hands. This proof is going to make my world shatter._

_All of a sudden I hear my room-mate come through the front door. I quickly throw the stick into the trash and wash my face, and then I come out to tell her what has happened._

"_Hey Susie" I say_

"_Hey Kim, what's wrong"_

"_I don't know how to say this"_

"_You can tell me anything Kim, tell me and I'm sure you will feel much better."_

"_ Im Pre Pr Pregnant."_

"_How Kim?"_

_Flashback_

It was the night before I Left to come to Florida, to train in gymnastics, and Tommy wanted to take me somewhere special.

"Tommy where are we going?"

"I already told you it's a surprise"

"Fine it better be awesome if I have to wait very much longer."

"It is trust me"

Then we drove for another half an hour until we pulled up outside of a forest.

"Were at a forest Tommy"

"I know come on"

We both got out of the car and right inside of the forest I saw the most beautiful water fall. We had a picnic already and now we were just sitting here talking about senseless things. I was sitting in his lap, so I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Then our lips meet at first it was soft and gentile, but then it turned into a more passionate kiss.

_End of Flashback_

"Kim earth to Kim"

"Sorry just thinking, but to answer your question I don't really know it happened so fast"

"Ok, but to be clear you can't tell Tommy your pregnant"

"Why not?"

"Because it would ruin both of your lives. Do you really want to ruin his life Kim?"

"No, but it is his child to and he deserves to have that choice if he wants to be a part of his or her life."

"I know write him a 'Dear John Letter' and see what he does. If he doesn't do anything then he is not worthy enough to know, but if he fights then that is when you know you can tell him."

"I'm not writing him a 'Dear John Letter' that would break his heart."

"If you don't I will."

"You wouldn't"

"Watch me"

**Authors Notes**

This is my first story, tell me what your think and should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed and Kim still refused to write the letter to Tommy. Her room-mate however was still trying to convince her.

One day Kim's room-mate got fed up and decided to write the letter to Tommy herself.

**Next day at Angle Grove Youth Center**

"Hey Tommy I have a letter for you." Ernie said

"Thanks Ernie." Tommy said while taking the letter from Ernie.

Tommy then realized the letter was from Kim so he immediately started reading it. At first his face was in a smile, but then turned into a frown.

"Hey guys I've I've got to go." Tommy said while rushing out of the youth center, before anyone could react.

**Meanwhile in Kim's dorm**

Kim was pacing around her bedroom trying to figure out what to do.

'_I can't stay here pregnant, because there is no way I am getting an abortion. Tommy probably hates me by now, because Susie already told me she wrote and sent a 'Dear John Letter' to Tommy, so I can't go back there even though I want to. Where can I go to get away from everyone, but safe enough to confront Tommy?' _**(This was in Kimberly's mind)**

…_. I know I can ask Zordon if I can stay in the command center until I get my situation under control._** (This was in Kimberly's mind also)**

Kimberly ran to her closet and pulled out a bag from the very back. Inside that bag was her communicator. She didn't have to turn it in because Zordon and the others told her to keep it if she was ever in trouble she could always find her way back home. It didn't take her very long to press the right button to contact Zordon, because it is something she would never forget.

"Zordon are you there?" Kimberly asked

"Yes Kimberly I am here is something wrong?" Zordon asked

"Don't you already know I thought you said you would be checking in on me?"

"Yes Kimberly I am aware of the situation, but I just wanted to see if you remembered I will always be looking out for you."

"I will always remember Zordon. Do you think I might be able to stay with you for a while in the command center, because I am so confused on what to do right now, and I need to know that I will be safe? I will understand if you say no, but I was just wondering."

"Kimberly you can't hide here forever because it would not be healthy for you, but with the situation that is at hand I am granting you permission to come and live here for the time being."

"Thank you so much Zordon."

**Angel Grove Park**

Tommy was sitting on a rock overlooking to river thinking about the letter that he just received.

'_That letter can't be correct Kim would never write such a letter. Telling me in a letter that she has met someone else just isn't like her. I don't know what to do should I go after her or let her live her life without me?'_

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by some crunching of some leaves indicating that someone was behind him. So he turned his head to see all of his friends there. Billy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha.

"Hey Tommy what's wrong?" Kat asked

Tommy was too emotional to reply so he simply handed her the letter. While she was reading it the others gathered around and read it to. Once they were finished they all went into shock. Billy was the first one to come out of shock so he spoke first.

"What are you going to do?"

This caused everyone else to come out of shock also.

"I don't know yet, but I think I'm going to go after her."

"But Tommy what if this letter is true?" Kat asked

"She has a point man." Adam said

"I don't believe this I'm going to call her. She would never do something like this." Aisha said

Aisha walked away from the group to call Kimberly, while Rocky decided to remain quiet, because he didn't know what to say.

**Aisha and Kim**

**(Aisha,** Kim)

"Hello?"

"**Hey it's me Aisha."**

"Oh hey I guess you're calling about the letter!"

"**Yea what were you thinking? I know you didn't find another guy, because you're crazy about Tommy."**

"First thing first I didn't write that letter. It w" she couldn't finish her sentence because Aisha interrupted her.

"**Wait if you didn't write it then who did?"**

"It was my room-mate Susie. She told me to but I wouldn't do it, because you're right I love Tommy too much. I just can't believe she would say I meet someone else." Kimberly starts to cry.

"**I officially don't like your room-mate. Why was she trying to get you to write the letter though Kim?"**

Kimberly managed to get her tears under control to answer Aisha's question.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, but Susie was not the right person for me to be around during this time."

"**Sis your using past tense."**

"I know but all will be revealed soon I promise, don't tell anyone anything please. Bye!"

"**Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"** However it was too late Kimberly had already hung up.

Aisha walked back over to her friends. When she got there they all just turned and looked at her.

"Well what did she say?" Rocky said

"It's not my place to say, but we will all know soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked

"I don't know Tommy. I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aisha's POV**

_It's been a few weeks now why haven't I heard from her. I'm starting to freak out a little. I could tell in her voice that something was wrong. Why wouldn't she tell me? Tommy is stressing out more than the rest of us, because he wants to know the truth behind the letter. I mean what does soon mean. Is it another week, a month, or a year? I hope we will know in a few days. Not only that but Billy has been acting strange almost like he knows something. Now we have to worry about him to. Oh well I should probably get some sleep it's only two in the morning._

I was awoken a few hours later by my communicator going off.

"I read you Zordon"

"**Rangers you are needed to come to the command center."**

"Ok, yellow out."

**Command Center two weeks earlier**

"Hey Zordon where are you?" Billy called out in the command center.

All of a sudden Zordon appeared on the screen

"**Billy what are you doing here I haven't called you?"**

"I know but I've been worried about Kim, do you at least know if she is all right?"

"**All I can tell you is that she is safe."**

"Alright thanks Zordon."

Billy turned around to leave but before he could take a step he heard a bang from the back of the command center.

_That's odd it can't be Alfa he is right over there. I wonder who it is._

He started to walk to the back of the command center, until he was stopped.

"**Billy where are you going?"**

"To see what that loud bang was."

"**It's fine it was probably just the pipes."**

**Meanwhile in another section of the command center**

Kimberly was sitting on her bed watching what was happening between Billy and Zordon. She was really hoping Billy wouldn't of heard her when she accidently hit the door.

_I really need a friend right now, because I'm still not ready to face the others. Maybe if Billy knows that will give me the strength to confront the others about this._

She then decided that she needed to tell someone so she walked up to the wall and pressed the button.

"Zordon its fine send him in."

"**Are you sure Kimberly?"**

"Positive."

**Back with Billy**

"**Actually Billy go on back someone wants to see you."**

"Who?"

"**Youll see just go on back."**

Billy started walking towards the back of the command center. When he suddenly saw a door open from his left.

"**Hi Billy."**

"Kim?"

"**Yes Billy it's me."**

"Why are you here?"

"**Come on I'll explain everything."**

She then took him back into her room, and told him everything.

"**Promise me you wont tell anyone?"**

"I promise Kim."

**Present time Command center**

"Zordon what's wrong?" Tommy asked

"**First Billy your assistance is needed in the back for a few minutes. **

**Back of the command center**

"**I'm going to tell them today Billy. Thank you for giving me the strength to do this."**

"I will always be here for you Kim."

"**I know Billy but." **

Before she could finish her face turned green and she ran out of the room to the bathroom. Unfortunately the bathroom on this side of the command center was broken so she had to run through the main section of the command center where everyone else was to get to the other bathroom.

**Meanwhile with the rest of the rangers**

"Zordon why did you send Billy away?" Kat asked

"**He will be back in a minute young ranger."**

"All right Zordon why did you request the rest of us here then?"

Before Zordon could reply the rangers heard someone running behind them. They turned just in time to see someone with brown hair run through the door to the right side of the command center. Not even a second after did they see Billy cashing her.

"Billy what's going on?" Rocky asked

"**Can't explain just hold on a minute."**

A few minutes later Billy resubmerged with someone following him. The rangers couldn't see her face, because it was buried in Billy's back, but by the figure they knew it was Kim.

"Kim?" They all said in unison.

"It's all right Kim you can stop hiding now." Billy whispered in Kim's ear.

Kim slowly turned to see all of her friends looking at her.

"Hey it's me." Kim said

"What's wrong Kim?" Aisha asked

Before Kim responded she put one of her hands on her abdomen which made everyone look at her abdomen, because it isn't something she normally does. When everyone looked they could see a slight bump on Kim's abdomen.

"Kim are you" Tommy asked

"Pregnant? Yes Tommy I am pregnant."

Everyone in the room except for Billy, Alpha, Zordon, and Kim went into shock. Kim couldn't take it any more so she ran out of the room crying. Just as Billy was about to go after her Tommy came out of shock and stopped him.

"Billy I'll go. I need to talk to her anyway."

Billy simply nodded and let Tommy go after her.

**Tommy and Kim**

Kim was laying on her bed crying her eyes out when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly wiped the tears away and told the person to come in.

"**Hey! Are you ok?"**

"No! Do you hate me?"

"**I could never hate you Kim."**

"Really?"

"**I would never lie to you Kim; of course I could never hate you."**

"Do you still love me?"

"**Of course. How far along are you?"**

"Almost four months."

"**So you got pregnant right before you left?" **Tommy started smiling

"Yes! Why are you smiling?"

"**I'm going to be a dad Kim. I didn't plan on being one this early in life, but hey here I am. Wait you don't want to give the baby away do you?"**

"What Tommy of course not. I could never do that."

"**OK well first thing first I don't want you living here."**

"Really that is the first thing you want to talk about? Don't you want to know about the letter?"

"**Kim I can tell you right now that letter was a fake. I knew as soon as I read it you could never do something like that without a really really really good reason."**

"But Tommy I didn't write that letter to you."

"**Then who did?"**

"Susie!"

"**Well she is gone for good no more seeing her she is a bad influence for our baby."**

"Your right Tommy. She really is gone for good." Kim said this while smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a few days since the rangers had seen Kimberly in the command center. However the same question was on the mind of all the ranger's except for Tommy which is 'what is going to happen'.

**Command Center**

(Tommy, **Kim**)

Hey!

**Hey Tommy!**

How are you doing?

**I'm fine, but what about you how are you holing up?**

Actually I have a question to ask you.

**Which is?**

Do you think it would be a good idea to tell my parents in order for you to come and live with us?

**I don't know Tommy, they would be extremely mad.**

True but they would get passed the madness and get into happiness. They would also be very considerate.

**Ok, should we both tell them or just you or just me?**

I'll do it I don't want you to have to stress about it. Ok?

**Ok! I love you!**

I love you to!

**Later at Tommy's house**

(**Tommy, **mom, **Dad**)

**Hey mom dad can we talk its important?**

Sure sweetie.

**First of all please don't say anything until I'm finished. Ok so Kim never sent that letter. Her roommate did.**

Tommy finished telling them the story.

Oh sweetie where is Kim now?

**She's safe but I was wondering if she could live here so that we could be together.**

**Well I think we need some time to talk about this in private but I do see a very great possibility in your request son. Go upstairs and we will call you down soon.**

About half an hour later Tommy was called to come back down stairs.

**Well?**

**Kimberly can come and live with us.**

**Thank you guys so much.**

Your welcome, and plus we want to be there for our grandchild. When are you finding out if it is a boy or a girl?

**Were going tomorrow.**

That's good.

**Later at the Juice Bar**

"Hey guys" Tommy said

"Hey" They all said in unison

"So me and Kim have something to tell you guys, so let's go when you guys are ready"

"Were ready man" Adam said

"Alright let's go then"

Then the whole gang headed off to the command center

"Hey so what did you want to tell us?" Kat asked

"Well we wanted to tell you that"

Tommy was cut off by an alarm going off.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Rocky asked

"Rangers there is a monster lose in Angel Gove you must leave right away."

Tommy looked at Kim and she nodded so he knew to go and save the day.

About forty minutes later the rangers returned.

"Hey great fight." Kim said

"Thanks girl!" Aisha said

"Ok so me and Kim wanted to tell you that Kim is moving into my house with me and my parents."

"That's great you guys." Kat said

"Yea it is" Rocky said

"Wait Kim what about your parents?" Aisha asked

"Oh I phoned them a couple of days ago and my mom said she would come and see me soon, but my dad didn't answer the phone because he is on a business trip."

"Sorry but we have to get home it's getting late." Adam said

"That's ok see you later." Kim said

One by one the rangers said their goodbyes and left. Only Tommy and Kim remained now.

"You ready to go?" Tommy asked

"As ready as ill ever be."

Then they left the C.C.

A few months had pasted and Kim is now eight months pregnant.

"Kim the doctor said you needed to relax." Tommy said

"I am relaxing."

"No you're not, your re-organizing the nursery which might I remind you looks perfect already. Plus I will get confused on where everything is."

"Fine but what can we do that's relaxing but fun."

"Are you up for going to the juice bar? I am sure our daughter wants something from their"

"Sure!"


	5. The supprise

At the Juice Bar

"Hey guys!" Tommy said while walking up to the gang.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Aisha asked

"Good! I'm a bit nervous though." Kimberly answered

"Don't be nervous we're all here for you and we have a surprise for you tonight." Adam said.

"**ADAM!**" The whole group yelled except for Kimberly.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Dude it's a surprise you're not supposed to tell her about it." Rocky said.

"Guys its ok I don't know what the actual surprise is, it's ok."

6 o'clock at Tommy's house

All of the gang are at Tommy's house waiting for the surprise to be ready. Then Kat gets the text that they have all been waiting on. Now they know the surprise is ready to be revealed.

"Hey Kim you ready for your surprise?" Kat asked.

"As ready as ill ever be."

Then they blindfolded Kimberly and took her outside.

"You ready?" Tommy asked.

Kim just simply shook her head yes. Then the gang covered their ears and Tommy removed the blindfold and immediately covered his ears also. Kim opened her eyes and then she and Trini started screaming and running toward each other. Jason and Zach just shook their heads and laughed with their ears also covered from the screaming. Finally Kim and Trini were face to face and were in a hug.

Once they let go of each other Zach and Jason gave her a hug to.

"I can't believe you guys are here." Kim said.

"We missed you and if we went here one of the dooshbags behind you could end up as the babies' godparents." Zach said

Kimberly went to hit him but then he said "I was just kidding Kim."

The rest of the night the gang just hanged out and had fun like old times. Before anyone knew it Kim had fallen asleep in Tommy's lap.

"Well at least she is resting." Tommy said

"Yea we should get going now anyway." Aisha said

"If you guys want you can sleep here. You know have a sleep over in the living room." Tommy replied

"What about Kim?" Jason asked.

"Well me and her can just sleep here. She should be fine. If she gets uncomfortable I will just take her upstairs."

"Alright thanks man." Zach said.


	6. Hanging out 'fun'

Kim is now about nine months pregnant.

"Kim bed now." Tommy said.

"I've been resting for the past week. I want to go out."

"Fine but we go out and we sit we don't walk around that way we both get what we want."

"Ok."

About twenty minutes later they were at the park sitting and talking with friends when they got attacked. The rangers easily defeated the creatures, and went back to Kimberly. When they got there Kimberly was laughing and so were Trini, Jason, and Zack.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked

"We do not miss the fighting at all." Kimberly said while giggling.

"Yea yea keep laughing missy." Tommy said while smiling.

The rangers spent the rest of the day just hanging out, and having fun. When it was time for them to go home none of them actually wanted to leave, so they decided to all have a sleep over again at Tommy's house.

While the gang was going to sleep none of them realized that Kimberly was still awake. Soon enough it was only her left there to her thoughts.

_I'm going to be a mom soon wow._

_What not wow shouldn't I say ow._

_OMG it's going to hurt so much I don't think I can do this._

_No I have to I don't have a choice_

_But it's going to be so much pain and I'm already really scared._

_But then you will have a beautiful baby girl_

_That's true_

All of a sudden Kim felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she knew that she was going into labor.

**A/N I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever, but I have had a lot of school work to do and I am also really sorry for how short this chapter is. I didn't want to do the birth in this chapter and that is why it is so short. As always review and tell me what you want to happen next, I want your ideas.**


	7. Birth

Kimberly was sitting on the couch not knowing what to do.

_Oh no this can't be happening its false labor pains. _

_Yea that's it._

_Ok glad I got that sorted out._

Next thing she knew another contraction hit, but this time she screamed not to loud but not quiet either almost a medium level scream.

That was when the others woke up.

"Kim what's wrong." Jason asked frantically. **(I couldn't decide if Tommy or Jason should have said this so if you would prefer Tommy to of said it that's fine to.)**

" think I'm in labor."

"You're what?" They all said in unison.

" I'm sssccccaaaarrreedd."

"Just breathe beautiful." **(Beautiful=Tommy speaking.)**

"We should get you to a hospital like now." Aisha said.

In the process of moving Kim to the door their communicators started going off.

"We read you Zordon." Kat said.

"RANGERS THE PUTTIES ARE ATTACKING DOWNTOWN. YOU MUST GO NOW. IM SORRY KIMBERLY BUT THIS MUST BE DONE AND TOMMY MUST HELP US."

"Itttt's fineee Zordon."

"Yea you guys go deal with the putties, and we will get Kim to the hospital."Trini said.

"Yea you will probably be back in time anyway." Zach said

"Alright let's go guys."

They started getting into a line to teleport when Tommy said.

"Hang in there beautiful."

That was the last thing Tommy said before he and the rest of the rangers teleported out.

**Blank space blank space blank space**

**At The Hospital**

"Help somebody my sister is going into labor." Jason yelled running in the doors of the hospital carrying Kimberly.

"We need a gurney over here." A nurse yelled out.

**Meanwhile Downtown**

As soon as the rangers landed downtown they noticed putties everywhere.

"Well we better start kicking some putties buts." Rocky said.

"Right" They all said at the same time.

After ten minutes of fighting they all managed to work their way back to one another.

"Guys these things keep coming." Aisha said.

"Yea what do you think they are playing at up there on the moon?" Adam asked.

"If my calculators are correct after we defeat about half of them they all come back." Billy stated.

"Your right." Aisha said

"Alright let's just keep on fighting. There can't be that many left." Tommy said.

After thirty four more minutes of fighting the putties were all finally destroyed.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

Then all of the other rangers including Tommy touched their belt and transported to just outside the hospital.

**Forty five Minutes Later**

Tommy and the rest of the rangers came running through the doors of the hospital, and immediately ran up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend Kimberly Hart." Tommy stated to the lady working behind the counter.

"What is your name?"

"Tommy Oliver."

"Alright you may go back she is in room 322. As for the rest of you, you will find you're two other friends over there in the waiting room, as for your friend Jason he is trying to calm Kimberly down."

Tommy then proceeded to Kimberly's room while the other rangers went and sat with Trini, and Zach.

When Tommy walked through the door of Kimberly's room he was amused with the sight in front of him. Kimberly was yelling at Jason. Jason was trying to stay calm, but you could see by his body language he was freaking out if not the same then more than Kimberly herself. Tommy stated quiet and watched. Jason tried to stand up and walk around but as soon as he tried Kim grabbed his wrist clared at him, and he sat back down. After about twenty more seconds Kimberly was hit with another contraction. That was when Tommy rushed to her side, because he could stand laughing at Jason but he couldn't stand watching the love of his life be in pain with him at least by her side.

Once Kim saw Tommy she reached for his hand. In doing so she took her eyes off of Jason which was like a weight off of Jason's shoulder which he found as a relief.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey"

"So do you know how much longer?"

"Not too much longer the doctor said."

"Alrighty then well good luck Kim I'm going to leave now and go into the waiting room. I'm sorry but I'm a bit frightened and feeling intimidated being in here right now."

"Alright see you in a bit brother Jason. I love you. Tell everyone else I love them too."

"Will do."

**Meanwhile in the waiting room**

As soon as the rest of the rangers came in Trini and Zach jumped up. The girls immediately hugged and the boys just stood their waiting for the girls to finish hugging.

"So any news?" Adam asked.

"Nope we've just been sitting here, because only one of us was allowed to go back. And based on the fact that Kimberly had Jason's arm in a death grip he went back with her." Zach said.

"That sounds like Kim when she is scared." Aisha announced**. (I got tired of writing stated and said. I found it boring.)**

After that they all just sat down and hoped for the best.

About five minutes later Jason came back in.

"You guys do not want to go in there. It is scary. I don't mean like I'm watching going into labor scary I mean Kim scary."

The other rangers started bursting out laughing when he finished his statement.

"What?"

"Nothing Jas absolutely nothing." Trini said to her boyfriend.

**In the hospital room**

"Tommy Tommy its time."

"Alight I will go and get a doctor."

**Twenty Minutes later**

"One more push Kim come on." The doctor told Kim.

"It really hurts."

"I know beautiful I can't even imagine the pain your going through, but one more push and we will have our daughter in our arms."

After Tommy said this Kim felt confident about being a mother and gave birth to their daughter.

Tommy went and cut the umbilical cord, while Kim was resting quickly.

After a few minutes a nurse came over and handed Kimberly her daughter. After all the nurses and the doctor left it was just Tommy, Kimberly, and their daughter.

"You know we have to decide on a name."

**Fifteen Minutes later**

All of the rangers that were in the waiting room were now allowed to go and see Kimberly. When they walked into the room Kim was smiling and looking down at her little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Hey Girl." Aisha said walking in.

"Hey"

All the girls went over to Kimberly and the guys went over to Tommy.

"Hey man you alright?" Jason asked

"Yea my hand is just a bit sore."

"Dude that's to be expected." Rocky said.

"Yea anyway come and meet my princess."

The guys then all went over to the girls who were all just looking at the baby.

"So have you guys decided on a name yet?" Kat asked looking at Tommy and Kimberly.

"Yea we have Tommy go ahead and tell them."

"Everyone meet Jules Marie Oliver."

"Awww!" All of the girls said.

The rest of the night/ early morning the rangers simply took turns holding Louise.

Tommy was talking to Kat, Billy, Rocky, Jason, Aisha, and Adam. While Trini was holding the baby, and Zach had went to get some water from the vending machine down the hall.

When Trini looked back up to Kim to tell her that Louise had fallen asleep she noticed that Kim had also fallen asleep. So she walked over to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy here is your daughter, and just to let you guys know, keep the noise level down not only for the baby but also for Kimberly."

When she said that they all looked over to Kim and noticed she was asleep as well.

"Well we all better get some sleep; we can just say we were too tired to drive home." Kat suggested to everyone. The only person not listening was Tommy because he had walked back over to Kim's bed and was smiling at his two most favorite girls in the world.

After that everyone went to sleep for the night.

Tommy slept on the bed with Kim.

Jason and Trini slept on the couch.

Aisha and Kat slept on the other couch.

Billy slept in the armchair.

Adam put two chairs together and slept on that.

Rocky did the same thing as Adam.

While Zach slept on the other armchair that was in the corner of the room.

When Kim woke up she smiled at all of her friends around the room and looked to her baby to see her missing but then she noticed her mom in the rocking chair that was recently placed in the room with her daughter in her arms.

Kim was so happy at that moment all she could do was smile.


	8. 6 years later

**6 Years Later**

Jules was playing with her toys in the living room, while Kimberly was in the kitchen working on her daughter's birthday cake. Once Jules heard the door open she ran to greet her daddy.

"Daddy Daddy"

"Hey princess have you been a good girl for mommy today?"

Jules giggled

"Yes daddy, mommy won't let me go into the kitchen though. Do you know why?"

"Hmmm let me think… Oh wait a minute isn't it someone's birthday today?"

"Mine daddy"

"No No that can't be right. I must be imagining things oh well. That means an early night for me then."

"Ddddddaaaaaaddddddyyyyy"

"What is it princess?"

"It's my birthday silly."

"Is it oh I completely forgot, oh well no gifts for you."

A six month pregnant Jules then walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how was work?"

"Not too great. How are you and the baby doing?"

"Were fine. The gang is going to be here soon."

"Alright!"

"Daddy lets go play with my dollies."

About half an hour later the gang had all arrived.

They were all sitting in the living room watching Tommy play dolly with Jules.

"He really is a great dad isn't he?" Trini said

"Yea he is defiantly not the same guy he was seven years ago. I mean from that moment he found out Kim was pregnant he has changed a lot." Jason said

"I'm going to go and see if Kim needs any help." Aisha said

"I'll come with you" The rest of the girls said.

**In the kitchen**

"Hey Kim do you need any help?" Trini asked

"No I think everything is about ready now."

"Are you sure Kim we could do the finishing touches so you could rest." Kat said

"It's ok, but thanks"

The girls just stayed in the kitchen talking for about ten minutes. The girls kept trying to help but Kimberly kept refusing.

"All right do you guys want to go get everyone so we can eat?"

**In the living room**

"So Tommy you getting excited for your son to be born?" Zach asked

"Yea I can't wait. What about you princess you excited for your little brother to be born?"

"I am soooo excited daddy maybe he will let me do his hair."

This caused the whole room to burst out into laughing fits.

"Hey you guys dinner is ready." Aisha said coming out of the kitchen.

All of the adults went into the kitchen except for Jules. A minute later Jason came out to see what was wrong.

"Hey pumpkin why don't you want to come and eat?"

"Mommy told me not to go in there Uncle Jason."

"Its fine now pumpkin you can come in now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make mommy mad because daddy said it's not good for her."

"I am absolutely positive sweet heart."

After dinner everyone was sitting around the living room watching Jules open her presents.

Kimberly was on Tommy's lap on the love seat. Trini, Jason, and Zach were on the couch. Billy, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam were all on different furniture that had been brought into the room.

After Jules finished opening her presents Tommy stood up after placing Kimberly back onto the couch.

"Well princess it's time for you to be sung to."

After that Tommy walked into the kitchen and got the cake that Kimberly made earlier in the day out of the fridge and lit the candles.

Once he started walking out of the room everyone started to sing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday to Jules happy birthday to you."

The newly six year old blew out her birthday candles and hugged both of her parents. What she did next shocked everyone.

She got her face even with Kimberly's stomach and said "I hope your birthdays are as special as mine because they are incredibly awesome. All of our friends are here and it is the most exciting time ever. I love you little bro."

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWW"

Tommy then cut up the cake and gave a slice to everyone. He sat back down with Kim on his lap again.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you to my white night."

After another hour Jules had fell asleep on her parent's laps. Gently Rocky picked her up and took her up to bed. When he set her down she said in her sleep "I love my family!" This made Rocky smile because she always refers to the group of friends as her family because they are around each other so much.

**A few months latter**

Kimberly had given birth to Eli James Oliver.

Everything was perfect in the family and nothing could get better. There weren't any villains after them and everyone in the family was happy.

**The End**

**A/N: I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I thought about my stories every day. I've been so sick lately and once I got better I had to go and visit my family for a while. Then once I got back I had a bunch of school work to catch up on. I'm going to start a new story I have a few ideas watch my page and ill will put up a poll so you can vote. Thanks for reading it means a lot and as always review it really makes my day.**


End file.
